Undertones
by Kelly Beck
Summary: Well, how would you feel if death was standing in front of you? SephirothxTifa Oneshot.


note: i may go back and edit this later because it's a little sloppy...

disclaimer: I do not own Sephiroth, Tifa, or any other of the Final Fantasy characters!

Enjoy and please tell me what you think!^^

* * *

Green grass tickled my cheek softly as I tilted my head toward the night sky. There was no moon- much less any stars- as I had anticipated. I was past all hope that the thick mass of storm clouds would go away. I was comforted by the scent of wild flowers though, which grew beautiful and unchecked at the north part of the broken church. A massive chunk of the ceiling and floor had been destroyed long ago, so the inside of the shattered haven was accompanied by the sound of crickets.

An unusual silence descended and I sat up, my dark hair falling in my face. Peering down the isle of the dark church, I could almost imagine what it had once looked like. Lit with candles, illuminating the colorful stained glass windows, people occupying the wooden pews, maybe an organ or a piano playing in the background.

But now it was just forgotten and silent. The pews were old and dusty, the stone walls were cracked, and pieces of dyed glass littered the windowsills. The only sign that someone other than me had been here was a metal crate off the side and white bandage smudged with black.

A chill claimed me but there was no wind tonight. I held my breath, staring at the tall, wooden doors ahead of me.

I didn't even have time to stand up or run away when they opened, fast and loud. And in strolled the nightmare, more evil-looking and intimidating than I'd ever expected. He saw me sitting there, a deer in headlights, and smiled. _Smiled._ How characteristic, for this man to take pleasure in other people's fear. I was sure he'd killed millions for only a laugh.

He was Sephiroth, the nightmare and Heaven's dark harbinger. His appearance in itself was too breathtaking to even be real. Only a man as evil as him could be such a perfect embodiment of a human being. A mix of metal and leather, charisma and appeal, muscle and mayhem. I'd could barely even take it all in, yet this man was about to kill me.

"Good to see you, my dear," he said to me, and his voice was like a thousand silk tendrils, caressing my ears. I shivered again, but didn't speak. I was deathly afraid of this stunning man.

He paused in his steps, which had brought him to where the stone floor and grass ground met each other.

"Cat got your tongue?" he smirked, and then chuckled.

"I know why you're here." my voice sounded more bold than I thought it would. Maybe _she _was with me, after all. My eyes traced all seven foot of the sword that was in his belt. I swallowed, "You'll never know where Cloud is. Or the others."

"Tsk, Tsk, now," he said, "Your telling me that your friends left you here, all alone?"

"They didn't leave me. I came here on my own."

"But you were expecting me?"

I nodded. I felt an energy running through me. It had to be her.

Sephiroth didn't look perplexed at all. I should've known his advanced mind couldn't be stalled. I stood my ground.

He laughed then. Really laughed, and the sound was like ice hugging my whole body.

"I must say, you are a brave girl. How long did it take you to prepare for this meeting? Surely you must be scared out of your skin." he said, the ends of his lips turning up into a smile.

"I'm not afraid of you."

He raised an eyebrow and I knew that he, too, could feel her presence.

"She's here, isn't she?" he said, half to himself and then to me, "The woman I murdered not so long ago."

I didn't flinch at the way he casually said "murder".

"You really aren't afraid," he nearly whispered, the smooth, soft words flowing from his perfectly sculptured lips, "Beautiful, brave girl."

And in an instant he was there, placing a hand on my cheek. I could feel the warmth radiating from his skin, even through the thick glove he wore. His scent was musky and masculine, enveloping me with a mix of sweat, leather, and an unidentifiable aroma. I inhaled it unwillingly.

"I- I'm not afraid of you." I said again and blanched at the unsteadiness of my words. The fear in my voice and my trembling had betrayed me.

The nightmarish ex-general studied me for moment. His hand flinched toward his sword and I knew I was living the last few seconds of my life- but then he was still.

"You're an interesting one, Miss Lockhart," he whispered, "So we will meet again." And then he was gone.

And as the black sky began to weep, I fell to my knees and wept along with it.


End file.
